Uncharted waters
by Sarrabr4
Summary: Alec stumbles on a girl during a mission but she has a secret of her own. Will she join him in their fight against evil or struggle to fit in? Will contain every character, first dabbling in this fandom
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

 **A/N:Soooooo. I've had this idea dancing in my head and as always, the urge to write it down was too strong. I know that I'm venturing in new grounds in another fandom but I hope you guys will like it.**

* * *

She walked around the corner, carefully, her stake firmly in her grasp. She could smell the blood a mile away and the scent had brought her in this very alley. Her eyes were trained to look in the darkness but what she wasn't seeing, was the young man that was trained to hide in the shadows, unseen. Once she was certain that this part of the alley was clear, she tucked her stake away in her belt and crouched next to the girl.

"Damn it!" She cursed under her breath. She looked at the bite marks on her wrists and neck but what was weird in this particular was the fact that the vampire had fed on her feet too. "Who wouldn't want to bite feet?" She said out loud this time. She looked up as she felt something close to her. "Who's there?" She pulled her stake out again; standing and ready to fight. "Show your face." She demanded.

"You don't give up do you?" A boy about her age came out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" She asked, not backing down.

"My name is Alec, who are you?" He was dressed in combat clothes with some sort of weapons belt attached to his hip and thigh.

"I'm Nora." She simply said.

"You can put the stake down now." A hint of annoyance laced in his voice.

"How do I know that you won't attack me?"

"I would have done it by now if that was my plan. Now answer just one question, what are you?" If she could actually see him, it was because she was special.

"I'm a vampire slayer. And let me guess, you're a Shadowhunter." She had recognised the tattoos that were visible on his neck from the moment that he walked out from the shadows.

"I thought you were a myth." He simply said, ignoring her last remark.

"Nope, I'm real, and there's a whole lot of us around the world now."

"Isn't there supposed to be just one?"

"Yup. So tell me, what's so important about a dead girl to get your attention?"

"She was killed by a vampire and it didn't even bother to cover his tracks and we can't have that."

"No we can't, that's why I've been hunting that bloodsucker, trying to put an end to this."

"You won't be able to do it alone. Let's take care of that body and then we'll go back to the institute."

"I'm sorry. Two minutes ago you thought I was a myth and now you're telling me I can't do it alone? I just wiped down that entire bleeder den and I'm hunting the one who actually did this. Thanks but I think I'm good." She turned around to leave but was quickly turned around, now facing Alec again.

"That's not what I meant. We have other ways to find him than through a body trail. Just give us two hours and we don't find him, I'll let you do it your way."

"Fine." She rolled her eyes.

They made sure the girl had no prints around her wounds before Nora called the cops. They had little time to waste so they headed to the Institute.

"Wow, never thought this was here." They were now standing in front of the Institute. "An old run down church, nice cover."

"Thanks. That way mundanes don't think to come near it."

"Mundanes?" She looked at him quizzically.

"Humans, right." She nodded, understanding. "Now let's go." She followed him inside the beautiful glass building. "Now some people won't take to you being here but don't take it personally ok?"

"Sure, whatever." She shrugged, looking around. Alec gave told her about some of the history and gave her a quick description of what they did here. "And what's this? She pointed towards a vertical board, data moving up and down.

"That, is a database of sorts. We can find a lot of things on there and we can tap into every camera in the city."

"Impressive." She whistled, visibly impressed.

"Alec." He turned around and was face to face with his mother. "What is a mundane doing here? You know the rules." Her tone was angry.

"Woah lady." Nora took a step forward, Alec trying to stop her but she wasn't having it. "Before you throw accusations around, maybe you should get your facts straight." The woman in front of her looked back at Alec before looking back at her.

"Is that right?"

"I'm Nora and I'm a vampire slayer." She extended her hand.

"I'm Maryse and I'm sorry for this. The little who know about our world, the easier it is for us to protect it."

"It's fine, I know how it is to have to keep a secret from the rest of the world."

"Ah, here's the rest of the team." Nora watched as a beautiful brunette walked down the stairs, a blonde guy next to her. "This is my daughter Isabelle."

"But you can call me Izzy." The both girls smiled at each other.

"And this is." Maryse started but Nora was already sporting a smile on her face.

"Jace."

"You two know each other?" Izzy asked, looking from Jace who had a smile on his face as well back to Nora.

"I stumbled on her during a mission a while back but I haven't seen her since."

"And why didn't you tell me?" Nora looked as Alec took a step in Jace's direction. She could tell something was going on between the two but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"She asked me not to tell anyone about her." His voice was almost pleading.

"But I'm your parabatai, you should have told me." Alec countered.

"I'm sorry Alec but it wasn't that simple." Jace tried to make him understand.

"Actually, it was." Alec took a step back as Jace took one forward but Alec raised his hands to stop him. "Look Nora, I told you we'd help you find that vampire who killed that girl so I'll go start on that." Alec changed the subject all together, turning around and leaving them.

"What just happened?" Nora was now extremely lost.

"It's nothing, it'll blow over faster than you know." Isabelle assured her. "So a vampire slayer huh?

"Yup, for the last couple of years. It's mostly just me."

"No friends or family?"

"Can't really have any of those when you need to save the world from the un-dead."

"Point taken. It's an honour though, I've read so much about slayers."

"Likewise. Jace told me bits and pieces about what you do too. You have impressive gear here."

"What about you? Do you have a team?"

"Just me, what's in my apartment and my phone." She shrugged. "It's been working so far." She added when she saw Jace's face turn into one of surprise.

"No back up?"

"Speaking of back-up, I need to go back and grab some weapons."

"You're more than welcome to ours for this mission." Maryse smiled at her.

"Thank you but I'm used to mine and my game needs to be sharp."

"Then Jace and Izzy can go with you for back-up while Alec continues his search." Maryse gave them an out, knowing both her sons needed some time.

"Maybe I can stay here to help him." Jace argued.

"Just give him some time Jace. Talk to him when we get back." Izzy placed a hand on his arm as he looked in the direction where Alec was standing.

"Fine, let's get going." Jace ignored everyone, Nora and Izzy following behind, leaving the Institute and Alec who was now looking at the closing door with a sigh.

They walked through the streets of Brooklyn, silence between the three, Jace holding a faster pace, frustration still evident in his body language.

"Why is he so upset about this thing with Alec? And what is a parabatai?" Nora looked to Izzy for an answer but Jace spoke first, now facing the two of them.

"Alec and I are bound together, both emotionally and physically. If he dies, a part of me dies. We swore an oath to fight together and lay down our lives for each other. I screwed up."

"You didn't screw up Jace." Izzy assured him. "I know my brother and the two of you will get through this."

"Alec looks like a stand-up guy Jace, I'm sure the two of you will work it out."

"Are we almost there?" Izzy looked around this time.

"It's right here." Jace walked in first with Nora's indications and they made it up the two flights of stairs.

"Did you forget to lock your door?" He looked back at them, the two girls a few stairs behind him.

"No." Nora's instincts kicked in and she pulled her stake out, ready for whatever was waiting for them. Both Izzy and Jace pulled a blade that lit up with blue engravements before Jace slowly pushed the door open.

* * *

 **A/N: So here it is! First chapters ALWAYS make me nervous as hell and now I'm walking outside of my comfort zone. All I ask is for you guys to be honest so PLEASE take a few minutes to leave your thoughts in a review or give ideas, it's always appreciated. - Sarra**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who visited and read the first chapter, here we go for the second.**

* * *

Nora walked past Jace to assess if anything had been taken but her small apartment had been ransacked, things scattered everywhere on the floor, her bookcase and all it's books scattered on the ground.

"Damn it." She sighed, lowering her stake. "They found out."

"Find out what?" Jace still had his guard up.

"That I'm the one that killed every single vamp in the bleeder den and torched the place."

"That was you?" Izzy smiled broadly, clearly impressed.

"Oh yeah." The noise in the kitchen made them stop talking and they slowly walked in the direction it was coming from. The space was so small that they couldn't go through the door together so Nora went in first but as soon as her torso made it through the threshold, she was punch straight in the face, making her stumble.

"Slayer, you'll pay for what you did." The vampire quickly left with that warning.

"Are you ok?" Izzy kneeled down next to her.

"I'm good." She nursed her jaw.

"You can't stay here anymore." Jace finally said.

"I don't exactly have anywhere else to go." She got up and started putting things back in order.

"Grab some stuff, we're bringing you back to the institute" Jace left no room for discussion.

"They'll come after me, I can't do that."

"And we'll be ready for them." Izzy chimed in. "You're not safe here anymore."

"When was I ever safe?" Nora grumbled under her breath as made her way to her room. She grabbed a duffle bag from under her bed and started shoving some clothes in it. Jace and Izzy could only watch as she moved around her apartment as she gathered her things.

"Need some help?" Izzy offered.

"Can you just grab that bag by the couch please?" She pointed in the general direction of the living room. Izzy did as she was asked and Nora slung her duffle on her shoulder. "I'll come by another time for the rest of my things." She grabbed her computer on her way out.

"Let's go." Jace took the rear and they made it back to the institute.

"What's going on?" Alec met with them as they walked back in.

"My placed was trashed. They know I'm responsible for the bleeder den fire."

"That was you?" Nora hadn't seen this redhead when she was there earlier. "Oh I'm sorry, I'm Clary." She realized that she was have been staring at her funny.

"Nora." She smiled back, taking the hand that was extended to her.

"Izzy and Clary will help you settle in and then we can talk some more about what happened." Maryse had joined them by now.

"Thank you." The girls pulled Nora in the other direction, in search of a room.

"So, Alec said that you're." Clary started, looking at her as they walked.

"A Vampire Slayer, yeah. New York born and bred."

"We'll have to compare notes then." Clary smiled. Nora knew that she'd get along with Clary and so she nodded in response.

"We're here." Izzy pushed a door opened and let Nora walk inside.

The room basked in early afternoon light from the beautiful glass windows, courtesy of the kind of building they were in. The furniture was a dark mahogany colour and everything looked brand new. Nora ran a hand along the royal blue bedspread.

"This room is gorgeous." She turned to look at the two girls who were smiling.

"A step up from your place." Izzy laughed.

"A few actually." She grinned back at them.

"Come on Izzy, let's let her get settled in. We'll come get you in a little bit to talk with Maryse."

The girls left without another word, leaving Nora alone to unpack. It didn't take her a lot of time to put away what little clothes she had stuffed in her bag. She looked back out the window, knowing she'd have to go back out there for the rest of her things. Izzy had left her weapons bag next to the door so she went to grab it and sat down on the edge of her bed with it. Once unzipped, she pulled out each weapon and placed it on the bed for inventory. She made sure that her crossbow wasn't loaded like it usually was and set it on top of the bedspread and then she pulled out a stake. She hadn't used it in a very long while but it did bring back a few memories.

It felt like it wasn't all that long ago that she had found out she was a slayer and she had killed her very first vampire with that very stake.

"Hey, you ok?" Nora looked up and her eyes met soft ones. They were far less harsh then when she had seen them for the first time only a few hours before.

"Alec." She finally smiled. "Yeah I'm good, just lost in some thoughts."

"If you need anything, my room is right across from yours." He turned to leave but she stood.

"Did you work things out with Jace?" He stopped dead in his tracks and turned back to face her.

"We haven't had a chance to talk."

"You know, I have no idea what it is to have people around me." He simply let her talk. "I've been working alone since I found out I was a slayer with only a few phone calls from some people with more experience in this fight against evil than me. You're lucky to be able to fight with your family." He was finally able to see the scope of her loneliness as she spoke. "I don't know much about your world but Jace is your parabatai, the other part of you, what makes you two such great warriors. Don't be mad at him for keeping my secret, he only did what I asked him too."

"Thanks."

"Anytime." They smiled at each other before Alec took his leave, going in search of his parabatai, his brother.

He found Jace in the training room, sparring with Izzy. As soon as she noticed her brother in the room, she dodged Jace and went to meet him.

"Everything ok?" Izzy had worry lines on her forehead.

"Yeah I'm good." He smiled at her to ease her worries. "I came to talk with Jace."

"Catch you later then big brother."

Jace and Alec looked at each other, not saying a word. "Look Alec, I'm sorry."

"Jace, don't." He raised his hand to stop him from talking. "I acted like a jealous girlfriend and it was wrong. Nora's been going through a lot and she made me realize that I'm lucky to have my family and my parabatai by my side."

"And my intention was never to hide anything from you but I needed to keep her secret for her own safety, you know how that is."

"I know and that's why I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, we're good." Jace said, giving Alec a smirk. "Now let's see if I can kick your ass." He threw the two Seraph swords he had in his hands, Alec expertly catching them before Jace grabbed two axes from the table behind him, Alec giving him a smirk as well, attacking as soon as Jace was facing him again.

Nora finished unpacking before she went to explore the institute. She didn't know how far she was aloud to venture but her feet took her through the same hallways as before, making her way to the training room where she found Alec and Jace in full combat. She leaned against the post and watched them fight. Alec countered Jace's attacks easily and they looked like they were dancing. Then Alec went on the attack for one final hit and he hit Jace's elbow with his second sword, finding a vulnerable opening, smirking. Then they both attacked for a final time, ending in a draw.

"Wanna go hand to hand?" Alec was towering over Jace by half a head.

"I thought you'd never ask." Jace smirked, cockiness in his tone.

They both threw their weapons on the ground before going at it with physical hits. Their movements were fluid but sharp, the two feeding off each other. Anyone could see that their bond ran deep by simply looking at them but in the end, Jace got the upper hand and Alec hit his hand against the floor twice to show that he was giving up.

"Wow, that was impressive." The two boys looked in Nora's direction as Jace helped Alec up to his feet.

"Think you could take me?" Jace walked in her direction.

"I see you haven't lost your cockiness." She took a blade that was sitting on the table. "Maybe I need to take you down a notch." She smirked, Alec giving her a chuckle.

"Oh I definitely want to see that." He took the spot she had vacated only minutes before and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Are you ready?"

* * *

 **A/N: Do you guys think that Nora can take Jace on or will be raise a white flag like Alec? Please take a few seconds to review before you go, I always love to see your thoughts - Sarra**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Thank you to anyone who read the last chapter, I really hope that you liked it. Now this one has a little bit of everything so I hope you'll enjoy it too.**

* * *

"Oh yeah." She smirked, flipping the blade in her hand, taking a fighting stance. Jace simply smirked before his runes glowed with a golden colour and before she knew it, he was in the air and doing a flip over her. She rotated her body as her eyes followed his movements, Jace landing at the opposite end of the room. "You're cheating."

"I've learned a few new things since I saw you last."

"I don't have your super powers or whatever you call them so come fight me like a man."

"So hand to hand it is." He picked up the two axes he had previously thrown on the ground and walked towards her.

"Whenever you're ready." Jace let a whole second go before he first attacked, Nora dodging it. "You're going to have to do better than that."

"Look who's cocky now?" Jace had seen her fight before and she had been impressive but he also knew that she was still fairly new to this world so he took that to his advantage. At first, she met his attacks shot for shot but just one second of distraction found her on her back, Jace's foot at her throat.

"We need to work on your concentration skills." Jace removed his foot and helped her to her feet.

"Yeah, I need to work on a lot of things it seems." Both Jace and Alec could see the deep frown on her features, her ego taking a hit with that loss. She walked past Alec without another word.

"You think she'll be ok?" Both watched her leave.

"Yeah. Her ego will get over it."

"Let's hope so." Alec didn't know her enough to make that kind of statement but the way she held herself on her way out worried him a bit. "Listen, I need to get going. I told Magnus I'd meet him at his place for dinner."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Jace called out to Alec with a chuckle. Alec was spending more time at Magnus's and while Jace was weary at first, all he wanted was his parabatai to be happy and in an honesty, he hadn't seen Alec more than happy than he was now. He cleared the weapons and made his way towards the more habitable section of the Institute. It was mostly quiet for the time of the day so he simply made his way towards Nora's room, knowcked and waited. When the door didn't open, he knocked again and waited a little bit more. When his patience grew thin, he gently opened the door, poking his head in.

"Nora?" He pushed the door open only to find the room with stuff scattered all over the bed. "Damn it." He left the institute in a sprint, Nora's old apartment the first spot he was going to look.

Nora had returned to her room, frustration rolling over her like waves. "Damn IT! She yelled, throwing the first thing that caught her eye. She pulled her weapons bag from under the bed and forced it open. She scattered what she didn't need on the bed, grabbed her stake that she slid in her belt and grabbed a dagger and her coat before leaving. She managed to walk past everyone undetected and pushed the doors to the institute open, running out on the streets of New York.

She walked along the buildings like a ghost, occasionally looking behind her to make sure that no one was following her. She ducked around the corner of the next building and came up face to face with her own.

"Home sweet home." She said under her breath before she opened the door and climbed up the stairs to make it to her own door.. She pushed it slowly, making sure the coast was clear. She walked around, grabbing some of things and stuffing them into her duffle bag as she went. She walked into the living room for the rest of her things but was welcomed by darkness.

Jace walked up the stairs to Nora's apartment to find the door ajar so he pulled his seraph blade out and pushed the door open. Sweeping through the rooms, nothing seemed out of place but when he made it to the living room, he found her bag on the ground with random things scattered around it. "Shit." He took the bag and quickly put everything back in it before he left her place with only one destination in mind.

Alec started washing the dishes in the sink. "You know, just a wave of my hand and I can take care of that." Magnus came to take the spot next to Alec.

"Maybe I like doing the dishes." He gave him a coy smile, shifting his body so he was almost facing him.

"Dishes are boring." Alec was hovering so close it made his heart race.

"Maybe they are." Alec whispered, his lips inches from Magnus's, his own heart pumping hard in his chest. They stared into each other's eyes and Alec pressed his lips to Magnus's, his soapy hand cupping his cheek. He pushed his body into his as Magnus deepened the kiss.

Alec pressed his forehead to Magnus's as a loud, panicked banging came from the front door to Magnus's loft. "I swear if that's Jace." He growled.

"Alec, are you there?" With just one flic of his fingers, purple fire errupted from Magnus's fingertips and the front door opened, a frantic Jace walking in. "Nora took off and I can't find her."

"What do you mean she took off?" Alec met with Jace in the middle of the living room.

"I mean she took off and I tried all the places I thought she'd be and I found this scattered around on the ground with no sign of her." He raised the bag and placed it on the table. "I thought we could track her together."

"Let's find her before something bad happens." Magnus walked between both shadowhunters and grabbed a shirt from the bag, doing a locator spell. "It's weak."

"Do you think maybe the vamps took her? It would make sense." Alec suggested.

"Then we better move fast. Anything Magnus?"

"No."

"Fine, we'll try then." Jace pulled a knife out of the bag and with Alec, they did a Parabatai tracking. "I got her, let's go." Jace was out of the door quickly both Magnus and Alec following closely behind. Jace only hoped that they'd get to her in time before something bad hppened to her.

Their quest to find her took them to the docks. "Jace, where is she?" Alec asked as his eyes evaluated all possible outcomes, his bow and arrow in hand

"There." Magnus still had Nora's shirt in his hand. Jace pulled out his sword from the back on his pants, blue angelic runing lighting along the blade.

"Let's go." Parabatai and Warlock quietly moved in, hoping for the best.

Nora started shifting as she came back to consciousness. She tried to move but resistance came in the form of shackles.

"What the?"

"Slayer."

"You're going to regret this." She growled.

"You're in no position to do anything." The vampire walked up to her. Nora now realised that her feet were in chains too, leaving her no where to go and with the only option to brace herself for what's to come. "Did you really think that you would get away with torching the place and get away with this?"

"The less bloodsuckers in my city, the better." She spat, receiving an instant punch in the gut.

"Is that all you have? Because I can take it." The punch was against her cheek this time, metal taste in her mouth.

"You see Slayer, all I want is justice and you're the only one who stands in the way of me and it. I've heard of the power of slayer blood but never had the pleasure of having a taste until now." He trailed his finger along her neck where her vein was clearly visible.

"What are you waiting for then?" She did the only thing that she was able to at this point and her head connected with the vamps, making it stumble slightly but not enough to buy her any kind of time.

"Did you really think that would buy you anything else but more pain?" He punched her ribs in, her body folding on it's own as far as the chains let her. "You''ll just be one less thing in my way." She braced for it as she felt the pressure in her neck, his fangs piercing the soft skin there.

The power that surged through the vamps veins was like nothing he had ever felt before. He had never tasting anothing quite as good. He pulled away and licked his lips before he sunk his teeth on the other side of her neck, this time drinking every drop he could.

"Where are they Jace?" Alec growled under his breath.

"I don't know." Jace was swiftly walking along the crates, his eyes peeled for anything from the night children. Then they both turned towards the sound that they had both heard, chains. "Shit."

The three of them ran in the direction of the noise until they stumbled into a clearing in the warehouse. "By the angel." Tumbled from Alec's lips as he took sight of Nora, several bite marks on her neck and shoulders.

"Shadowhunters." He pulled away from Nora, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. "You're too late." He took a step towards them but Alec was faster and he settled an arrow in his bow and let it fly. His aim was true and the vamp caught fire and then he was gone.

"Nora." Jace quickly ran to her as Magnus waved his hands, both sets of shackles unlocking, Nora falling in his arms.

"Let's take her back to the Institute." Magnus said as both he and Jace walking towards the door, a slightly stunned Alec far behind.

* * *

 **A/N: So here's chapter three. I hope you liked it and please take a few seconds to review before you leave, I love to read your thoughts. - Sarra**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter and I really hoped that you liked it.**

* * *

Magnus was quick to realize that something was wrong. He turned around to find a stunned Alec, in the same spot he had been a few minutes ago.

"Alexander." He walked back towards him. "We need to get going if we want to save her." Alec blinked a few times before coming to his senses.

"Yeah, let's go." The made it into the fresh air before Magnus made a portal and all four of them walked inside it, the three men with their mind on their destination.

"Let's put her in the infirmery." Jace said, ignoring the curious stares around them. Clary followed right behind them.

"What if you draw an Iratze rune like you did with me the first time we met?"

"She's not a shadowhunter." Alec said.

"Yeah but she's not a mundane either." Clary countered.

"What do you think Magnus?" It was Jace who spoke now. "Do you think it would work?"

"I don't nearly know enough about Slayers to make that kind of decision." He was kneeling down next to her, trying to keep her near the surface with his magic.

"The hell with that, I'm trying it." Jace pulled his stele from his back pocket and found an empty spot on her arm where he expertly traced the Iratze rune on Nora's skin.

"I think it's working." The first few minutes were dead quiet and some of the bite marks started fading with the healing rune, Clary smiling.

"It's working, you did it Jace." She was proud of her suggestion but that victory was short lived when Nora started thrashing, the bite marks reappearing and blood started trickling from them again.

"What's going on?" Alec applied pressure to her shoulder, trying to make the bleeding stop, only to have that blood seeping through his fingers.

"I don't know." Magnus waved his hand again, calming her thrashing slightly.

"We need to do something before she dies."

"There's nothing we can do for her." Everyone turned at the sound of Maryse's voice.

"What do you mean we can't help?" Jace's jaw was set, ready for an argument.

"Because she is part demon."

"Part demon?" Alec couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"The first slayer was created by men, shadow men, who infected the girl with the essence of a demon, starting the whole line of the Slayers."

"What does that mean for her then?" Clary had now placed a hand to Nora's neck, trying to stop the bleeding that had started there too.

"It means that she has accelerated healing abilities so all we need is to keep her sedated and start a transfusion and then we wait."

"Let's get her comfortable then." Magnus made sure that she stayed sedated as they settled her more comfortably in the infirmary. One of the medics came and started the transfusion and they made pressure bandages where the bite marks were, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Everyone needs to search the books for anything we can find on the lore of the Slayer and what we can do to help her." Alec left no place for arguments as he walked out of the infirmery and towards the library.

"I'll head over to the Jade Wolf, see if Luke knows anything or anyone who can help us out." Jace nodded and followed his parabatai.

Clary walked through the pier and quickly found the run down restaurant in the docks. As soon as she pushed the door open, all eyes turned on her. She saw a lot of new faces from the pack members that had followed Russel here after he had returned from Phillie, a dark agenda comanding him. She quickly found Luke's eyes, Simon turning when he recognised it, giving her a smile of his own. She walked up to them and took a seat next to her best friend.

"What's up kiddo?" Clary looked down at the table and Simon knew something was weighing on her.

"What's up Frey?"

"You remember when I called you a few days ago about that new girl Nora?"

"The vampire slayer? Sure, something wrong?"

"Actually. She went back to her place to get some of things and she got attacked."

"Is she at the institute?" Luke worried, knowing they didn't know much about that girl.

"Yeah. Alec, Magnus and Jace teleported her back but she's in bad shape Luke." Luke put his own worrying aside when he say the worry lines on Clary's forehead, the same ones that she inherited from Jocelyne.

"What can we do to help?"

"That's the thing, we don't know. Jace traced an Iratze rune on her and for a few minutes it worked but then her bite marks started bleeding again."

"So what now?" Simon asked.

"Well Magnus is keeping her alive with his magic and both Alec and Jace are doing research. I figured I'd come see if you or anyone has ever seen or heard of something like that."

"I can't say that I have" Luke said with a sigh.

"Maybe I can ask Raphael if he knows something." Simon suggested.

"Thanks Simon, that would be great."

"Anytime." He stood and he was out the door at lightning speed.

"What did the Clave have to say about all of this?"

"I don't think they know or if they do they're choosing not to help. Maryse says that she has quick healing abilities but I'm not sure how much help they'll be. When she started thrashing, she looked in so much pain Luke."

"We'll find something kiddo, don't worry about it." He put his hand on her and gave his most reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry but I heard you talking and I think I can help." Both looked up and were face to face with one of the new members of the pack.

"I'm sorry." Luke's memory came in blank.

"Adam." He gave them a smile. "It's fine, I know there's a lot of new faces.

"Yeah. So you said you could help?" Luke gestured for him to take a seat and he took Simon's previously occupied spot.

"So, our blood have healing properties, the same way vampires and sealies do."

"But won't that turn her into a wolf?" It was the first time that Luke had heard such a thing.

"Ok so it's not an exact science and I haven't heard of it being attempted in modern times."

"At this point, anything we have is worth a shot." Clary was willing to try anything at this point. "Would you be willing to come try it?"

"Sure." He shrugged, Clary already on her feet.

"Let's go then." Luke and Adam both stood and Clary created a portal as soon as they stepped outside of the Jade Wolf.

"I'm not going through that."

"Come on Adam, we don't have much time." Luke pulled him by the elbow and the three of them walked through it, landing in the middle of the infirmery in the Institute.

"Woah." Was all Adam could say as his eyes looked around him.

"Who's that?" Jace looked up from the spot he was staring at. Everyone was back from the library, clearly not having found anything.

"This is Adam and we think he might be able to help Nora."

"And how is he going to do that exactly."

"Blood transfusion." Luke gave no other explanation, even though he knew that wasn't going to be enough.

"No way." Alec physically placed himself between Adam and Nora. "I can't let you do that."

"We don't have much of a choice, unless you can tell me that you've found something in those books." Luke a step forward. The silence in the room was all the answer he needed and Alec moved aside so Adam could take a spot on the cot next to Nora, giving their medic room to start working. It was only about an hour later before they could give Nora the transfusion, Magnus waiting to see if his services were needed.

Nora had stopped thrashing a while ago and was just lying there peacefully. Their research had turned up nothing and Luke having a good argument, Alec let them do it. He somehow felt overprotective of her, the same way he was of Izzy and seeing her like this broke his heart and he hoped that this wolf was the cure.

"How is she?" Maryse asked, wrapping an arm around her son.

"We're waiting to see if Adam's blood will do the trick. So far, nothing."

"Had she reacted badly like before?"

"Not so far but what happens if this doesn't work either?"

"We'll find something else. But I don't think that we can do anything else for her tonight. Go to sleep and we'll see what happens in the morning." She suggested.

"What if something happens during the night?"

"I'll call you, I promise."

"Thanks mom." He locked eyes with Magnus so he stood and came to join him, Jace, Clary and Izzy already gone. "I'll see you in the morning." Alec kissed her cheek and both he and Magnus left, in direction of his loft.

Clary was pacing in her room, cell phone in hand. "What the hell is taking him so long?"

"Babe, you need to calm down." He gently held her hands to stop her tyrade.

"Simon hasn't texted me anything and Nora is waking up. We need to find something else."

"And we will, but getting all worked up like that is not going to help her. Come to bed with me and we can look at this with a clear head in the morning." He kissed her.

"Fine." She pulled away from him and settled herself in bed, Jace taking the spot beside her and wrapping her in his arms.

Alec and Magnus walked through the door of his loft and Alec dropped his jacket unceremoniously on the couch. "What the hell are we supposed to do now?" He turned to face his boyfriend.

"There's not much we can do except wait Alexander."

"That's not good enough. We should have been able to wake her up by now."

"Maybe she's just not ready to wake up yet." He pressed a hand to her cheek. "If her condition doesn't change tomorrow, we can find something else. Now please come to bed with me." He pleaded. Alec didn't argue and they got ready for bed, hoping that the new day would bring better news.

Simon paced, waiting for Raphael. He had talked to him before but hadn't liked the answer he was given so he was ready to charge as soon as he came back.

"Simon, I told you that there's nothing we can do to help her."

"Come on Raphael, there must be something we can do to help her?"

"There's nothing and even if there was, she's a slayer, she's born to kill our kind."

"So in other words, you don't want to help." Raphael's silence was a good enough answer for him. "Fine. I'll find someone else to help her." And Simon was out of the DuMort in the blink of an eye. Once at the boat hanger, he texted Clary Raphael's answer and hit the net to find anything that he could.

In the Institute's infirmery, Adam sat on his cot, no longer able to stay lying down. He used the quiet time to look the girl over. She was no older than he was and her hair was a sandy blonde colour. He wondered what colour her eyes were underneath the lids and wondered what kind of personality her sleeping form had. He was so absorbed by trying to figure her out that he didn't see her left hand twitch.

* * *

 **A/n Please take a few seconds to leave a review before you go, it really helps give me a sense of what you like and don't - Sarra**


End file.
